


What we know about last week’s shocking assassinations and what it means for the Galactic Senate

by sigye



Series: from the archives of the Coruscant Post Journal of the Times (CPJOTT) [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s02e15 Senate Murders, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Gen, Journalism, Other, Worldbuilding, because apparently my belated coping mechanism is playing with being the fourth estate during tcw, seriously this was way too entertaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: In Republic Senate news, factions in every slice of the chamber are in uproar today as Rodia and Umbara must look to begin filling their newly-empty seats. These shake-ups could have lasting impacts on existing coalitions and committee control, and thus the future of any bill introduced. But are there greater takeaways than the new blood coming in?(Or: how the events ofS2E15 Senate Murdersmight have been covered by one of Coruscant's independent news outlets.)
Series: from the archives of the Coruscant Post Journal of the Times (CPJOTT) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	What we know about last week’s shocking assassinations and what it means for the Galactic Senate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qikiqtarjuaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qikiqtarjuaq/gifts).



> For qikiqtarjuaq even though she doesn't go here, as thanks for dragging me out of my unproductive rut! Without your callout who knows when I would have regained my honor with this no-longer-a-WIP, hahaha. Many thanks to @Ananeiah, @markiafc, and @mynameisnemo for always humoring my excessive ideas and for checking the tone here.

Last week, the Galactic Senate saw a reduction in numbers carried out by one of its own as Lolo Purs, former aide to the late Onaconda Farr of Rodia, murdered him and then one of his colleagues, the late Mee Deechi of Umbara, as part of the cover-up.

From reports that have been released by the Senate Guard, it appears that Purs was apprehended after attempting to pin the killings on Halle Burtoni, Senator from Kamino.

Other senators involved in this incident include Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and Padmé Amidala of Naboo, the last of whom has already been involved in _numerous_ assassination attempts. (For a refresher, see the running tally here.)

The facts that have been released answer a number of questions about the slayings: means (poisoning and stabbing, respectively); motive (taking revenge and covering her tracks); and opportunity (during a questionably-wise pre-vote celebration and in an empty office).

However, some are skeptical of how easily solved this case seemed to be, and are probing further. Theories abound as to the real reason behind these slaughters, and possibly the most popular hypothesis is one that wonders, as all Republic-dwelling beings do nowadays, whether this heinous crime was at its heart a Separatist plot.

Purs confessed that the reason she decided to kill her mentor was for his earlier treason and brief dalliance with Separatism. But could this simply be a pretext? It would certainly benefit the Separatist Alliance to eliminate a member of a progressive faction of the Republic Senate, particularly one who had publicly spurned their coalition.

Perhaps Farr was not the initial target and the poison, reportedly added to an alcoholic beverage, was intended for the others in the room as well. Removing some of the strongest opposition to the war in the Senate would also assure Separatist allies in the Banking Clan and Trade Federation of further profits to be made off of the continued fighting.

In this light, pinning it all on Burtoni, who represents the planet that supplies the Grand Army of the Republic with its clone soldiers, would be a true stroke of genius, casting doubt on the trustworthiness of Kamino as well.

(In unrelated news, Count Dooku of Serenno is known to be a shrewd strategist, capable of operating on multiple dimensions and furthering different ends with every move taken. He is currently the head of the Separatist movement.)

Another theory poses the question of whether this was related to the infiltration of the Senate building and hostage situation three standard months ago, resulting in the negotiated release of notorious criminal Ziro the Hutt and largely believed to have been backed by the Hutt clans.

Regardless of whether either of these conjectures is true, the most pressing questions of all remain: why is Republic security so poor? Can the members of the Galactic Senate trust in the Republic’s ability to keep them safe — and, if not, why should citizens of the Republic?

And why has Supreme Chancellor Palpatine not spoken to the galaxy to address any of these concerns?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: according to the wiki/a SW reference book, apparently mee deechi's death is what sparks umbara's secession from the republic and the resulting battle of umbara! :)
> 
> (and i know _we_ know the poison used only affected rodians, but that's the kind of information i assume might or might not be released, especially in the immediate aftermath. plus it's fun to speculate!)


End file.
